Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference, in its entirety and for all purposes, in this document.
The spinal column includes vertebrae and discs stacked together, and an interior pathway through which the spinal cord extends. The vertebrae provide the support and structure of the spine. The discs, located between the vertebrae, act as cushions and contribute to the flexibility and motion of the spinal column. Two adjacent vertebrae and an intervening disc are known in the art as a functional spinal unit or spinal motion segment. In case of damage or degenerative disease, including cancer, to the vertebrae or to a functional spinal unit, the injured vertebrae or unit may be removed, in part or in total. The removal procedure is known in the art as a corpectomy. An implant is then inserted in place of the removed vertebrae, unit, or part thereof. Given the large gap that the implant spans, and given that corpectomy procedures typically do not retain much, if any, intervening bone between extant vertebrae, such implant designs generally have not been geared toward encapsulation of the implant with new bone. In addition, new bone growth on and near the implant is often slow, insufficient, and/or uneven, which may lengthen the healing process or diminish the ultimate effectiveness of the procedure. Therefore, it is desirable to enhance bone growth on and around the implant, particularly where the implant stands in place of removed bone material.